Before the dawn
by Rikzu
Summary: La noche es larga, pero es eterna cuando la pasas con la persona a la que amas. Rob&Star. Soundfic. Dejen Reviews por fa


¡¡Hola!! Pues aqui les dejo otro sound fic, la canción es de Evanescence, se llama igual que el fic. Espero que les guste.

Before The Dawn

La pluma y el pedazo de papel yacen en mi mano y no sé que decirte, estoy nerviosa, es poco posible que pueda lograrlo pero sé que debo, sobretodo deseo hacerlo y no imaginas cuanto, así que comienzo a escribir…

"Robin:"_, el solo hecho de escribir tu nombre hace que mi corazón palpite a una velocidad inimaginable._

"_Hay algo importante que debo decirte, no puedo callarlo mucho tiempo más…"._

Algo importante, el nombre de ese algo me es, ahora que lo he escrito, indiferente aunque no por eso es de poca relevancia, sino todo lo contrario

"_Quisiera que nos encontráramos en el bosque que está a las afueras de la ciudad…__"_

Lugar más tranquilo no recuerdo ahora…

"_Hoy a media noche"_

Una hora en la que todo es posible.

"_Starfire"_

Ahora que todo lo he escrito ya no tengo miedo de lo que valla a suceder hoy, sólo espero impaciente para que media noche llegue. Unos momentos después entro a tu habitación, dejo la nota en tu cama y me voy sin dejar rastro de mi presencia.

_**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you  
I am nothing more than to see you there  
**_

Estoy ahora en la copa de uno de los árboles más grandes que hay en el bosque esperando ver tu sombra. Miro un reloj que traigo conmigo. 11:57.

En sólo tres minutos estaré frente a ti para decirte ese algo importante.

12:00 AM. Busco ahora más inquieta que nunca y pronto te miro caminar hacia donde la nada, sin saber donde estoy yo, seguramente tus instintos te dirán que estoy en el lugar donde una vez viste a Slade, y no me equivoco, avanzas sin temor hacía ese lugar y te detienes. Me buscas ahora con la mirada sin éxito. Ahora desciendo sigilosamente volando, sé que no tardarás en darte cuenta de que allí estoy

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the daw**__**n**_

- Hola Star- me dices como cualquier otro día, aunque algo me dice que estás igual de nervioso que yo

- Hola Robin- te contesto con la mayor tranquilidad posible en mí

- ¿Por qué en este lugar y no en la torre?- preguntas confundido

- No hay nadie que nos escuche o nos interrumpa, sólo nosotros 2

- ¿Sabes que te luce mucho mejor el negro?- dices notando mi traje que traía el día que llegue a la Tierra- y aún más en la oscuridad

- Gracias, a veces creo que la oscuridad es confidente de cualquiera que tenga buenas intenciones o no tema ocultar algo

- Algo ¿cómo que Star?- preguntas como queriéndome incitar a decir lo prohibido

- Como lo que quiero decirte, pero no sé si después de esta noche sea igual para nosotros dos, sé que lo que voy a hacer no es algo que todas las chicas terrestres hagan, pero…

- Star… sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea- me dices tomándome las manos para darme el apoyo que necesito ahora para decirte lo que vine a decirte. Los únicos testigos serán la oscuridad que nos rodea y las estrellas, aunque parece que habrá otra, la lluvia, que comenzó sólo por curiosear las palabras que saldrán de mí sólo para ti.

_**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
**_

- ¿Lluvia eh?- dices jalándome más hacia ti poniéndome más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy- Curioso ¿no?

- Según algo que me dijo Raven, no debería de llover en esta época del año- digo tratando de prolongar lo inevitable

- La naturaleza sabe que debe de mostrar tales espectáculos cuando hay algo importante que festejar

- ¿Qué crees que sea eso que debamos festejar?- digo temblando por una leve ráfaga de viento que atraviesa por entre los dos

_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn**_

__

- Ambos sabemos qué es Star- indicas mientras me tomas por la cintura y me pegas totalmente contra ti con el pretexto de que no tenga más frío 

- Tengo miedo- te digo, pero no te importa y me pegas aún más

- Deja que la oscuridad sea nuestro confidente ésta noche y todas las que quieras, pero no tengas miedo- es lo último que me dices

_**Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
It's not real, but it's ours  
**_

No lo creo, este momento lo había soñado desde que te conocí, sin perjuicios, sin críticas, sin nada malo, siento que sólo es un sueño, que despertaré en cualquier instante aunque sé que no lo haré por que tú estás junto a mi, y ambos sabemos que éste beso es el sello más puro de amor que pueda existir entre cualquier criatura del universo.

No te dije lo que tenía planeado, pero creo que en este momento sobran esas palabras, todo lo que cuenta ahora son tus dulces y perfectos labios.

Todas las noches que tenía insomnio por esto, por las veces que miraba al vacío tratando de descubrir como decirlo, por los ratos que pasaba en la azotea de la torre sola, ahora desaparecerán, por que sé que me correspondes de la misma manera, puedo sentirlo.

Quisiera escapar volando contigo y perdernos antes del amanecer.

_**  
Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn  
**_

- Vallamos a otro lugar, no quiero que enfermes- me dices y caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta que encontramos una cueva.

Entramos sin prisa y alumbro con uno de mis starbolts, te sientas y me jalas suavemente de la mano para que te imite. Al sentarme recuestas mi cabeza en tus piernas, te quitas la capa y me cubres con ella, haces que apague la poca luz que nos ilumina y me vuelves a besar, esta vez jugando con mi cabello. No paso mucho tiempo cuando caímos presas del sueño.

06:47 AM. El sol comienza a entrar por el hueco de entrada de la cueva y hace despertarnos. Te digo la hora, no te preocupa mucho aunque te digo que debemos regresar. Tú aceptas gustoso y me tomas de la mano para llevarte.

_**  
**__**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn**_

- Te amo- me dices mientras te hago descender al techo de la torre y entiendo que jamás hubiese sido necesario expresarlo con palabras, sino con el simple hecho de estar juntos. También te amo Robin. Recuerda siempre


End file.
